


The Games We Play

by milesedgeworthy (glassandroses), secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, F/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Spy Sabine Cheng, Spy Tom Dupain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/milesedgeworthy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Superhero. Student. Spy.When Agent Cheng is sent on a rescue mission for a woman named Emily Agreste, she is assigned to watch her husband on suspicion of criminal operations, and to protect her son at all costs.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Games We Play

"Entered the premises and have eyes on the subject. Engaging now."

"Copy that, Agent Cheng." Agent Coulson said from the other end of the line. "Be careful."

My silence was answer enough.

As I slowly approached the center of the shed from the roof boards, I calculate how I'm to take out all of the poor goons stationed at every possible way out.

_Three at the front entrance, two at the back, and one at each window on the side. Not to mention the nine surrounding the subject, who was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Unless we went out the way I came in, this is going to be a doozy._

I sighed inwardly, sending a silent prayer for this to be over and done with quickly to Thor, or maybe Loki. It didn't matter which at this point, just in the general direction of Asgard.

I prepared myself to drop down, but not before confirming my status. “Going dark.”

Instantaneous response. “Copy.”

I would not be hearing from him anytime soon.

I dropped down from the board, taking out the agents closest to my subject, nine bullets through nine heads faster than anyone could react. I turned and took out the goons at the back door, who were already trying to escape. Finally, I turn to the front door, only to notice that they’d ran out the door into the blizzard.

“Shit!” I began to chase after them, firing blindly. I could barely see through the snow, but they began to collapse one by one. 

As I returned to the room, I took Emilie’s blindfold and gag off. “Hi, I’m Agent Cheng with S.H.I.E.L.D., I’m going to get you out of here.” I said in English, hoping she could understand.

Confirming my thoughts, she nodded, too in shock to speak. I quickly worked on unbinding her from the chair. I checked all around me as I did so, prepared and ready for an attack from all sides.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the back door goons trying to crawl away in the snow. I skidded out of the shed and over to him, flipping him over and pressing a knee to his chest to keep him down. I shot him once in the leg, once in the chest, letting him have a few moments for last words.

Alas, as all HYDRA agents do, he bit down on the cyanide capsule. He coughed as his mouth foamed instantly. "Hail HYDRA." He groaned out.

I put another bullet in his head and ran back to the shed. Luckily, Emilie was still safe and intact, having unbound herself from the rest of her binds.

"Emilie?" I asked softly.

The frail woman nodded her head shakily.

I held out a hand for her to take, "You're alright now, I'm going to get you somewhere safe."

After a moment of hesitation, her cold, pale hand intertwined with mine. I smiled at her reassuringly, and led her out of the hell she had been in for two years.

* * *

When we exited the quinjet, Emilie was silent all but a moment before a gasp escaped her. "What is this place?"

I didn't turn my head to look at her. "This is S.H.I.E.L.D., madame." I said in perfect French, "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We are a espionage, special law enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency and we're here to help people like you, in situations like yours."

She looked around the place. "We are in America now."

Not a question, but a statement. I only nodded my head, too tired from the flight over to the United States. Leading her through a long twist of corridors, I finally found who I was looking for.

"Emilie, this is Agent May. She will be showing you to your quarters where you may rest."

May smiled politely. "A pleasure, Mrs. Agreste"

"It's Ms. now, please." Emilie jolted out.

"Of course, I apologize." Melinda said, knowing full well how to help those who had just gotten out of hostage situations. "Please come with me."

Emilie nodded hastily and began to follow Agent May down to corridor to the bunkers. I started to walk away, ready to write up my mission report and get some sleep, but Emilie had turned back around and grabbed my hand. "Thank you, Agent Cheng." She said, a hint of tears pooling in her eyes, "Thank you."

I simply nodded, and turned away from the days work.


End file.
